


Cowards And Traitors Are One And The Same

by noodlebowl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Caleb Widogast Angst, Caleb Widogast Cerberus Assembly, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Has Issues, Caleb Widogast Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast Solstryce Academy, Caleb Widogast is a Mess, Cerberus Assembly, Critical Role Campaign 2, Death, Etheree poem, Evil Caleb Widogast, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mighty Nein, Minor Violence, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Caleb Widogast, Poetry, Sad Caleb Widogast, Solstryce Academy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, critical role - Freeform, double etheree, etheree, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlebowl/pseuds/noodlebowl
Summary: Cowards and traitors are one and the same.You must be a coward to betray the empire, you must be a fool.[ Spoilers for C2E18 ]





	Cowards And Traitors Are One And The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Another etheree poem I wrote in class instead of an analytical article I was supposed to write. This was short, but fun. I can't get enough of writing Caleb centric angst :-/
> 
> Spoilers for C2E18, but you knew that.

cowards and traitors are one and the same  
you must be a coward to betray  
the empire, you must be a fool  
but die with some dignity  
that is all you can do  
just keep your head high  
and tongue still  
be quiet  
embrace  
flames

\--

but  
when the  
cowards shake  
bren mirrors it  
he cannot help it  
even when the flames rise  
and his stomach starts to twist  
he suddenly becomes unsure  
it is for the will of the empire  
and he has no choice but to obey it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - leave a comment, let me know what you think. Leave kudos or bookmark it to let me know you liked it.


End file.
